Konohamaru and Remon
Synopsis Boruto, Sarada, and Chōchō watch a movie in the cinema. Boruto found it to be uninteresting, angering Sarada and Chōchō for not getting the romantic aspects of the plot. They want to have him watch the movie again, but Boruto leaves. He tells Konohamaru about it, who think he should train more if he has time to watch movies. Boruto asks him if he watches movies like that, but Konohamaru denies it, saying that he can't lose focus with romance when he wants to be Hokage. They notice a young woman being pursued. Boruto and Konohamaru keep track of her as she loses her pursuers, and Konohamaru saves her from falling when she misses a step on stairs. The woman is astonished by the view while Konohamaru carries her jumping between buildings, and thanks him when they land. She introduces herself as Remon Yoimura. Boruto asks her why she was being chased. She claims she came to Konoha for sightseeing, ran into them when getting lost, and thinks she upset them. Remon insists on thanking them, so Boruto asks her to treat them lunch. At Lightning Burger, they try the latest item on the menu, a super sour Lemon Burger. Remon had never eaten a burger before, but loves sour foods. She enjoys it so much she decide to live in Konohagakure. At their suggestion, Konohamaru tries the burger, but doesn't like the sourness. Remon offers him a handkerchief to wipe his mouth, and he promises to wash it and return it to her. Boruto considers him uncool. They offer to show her around and guard her while sightseeing. When Remon shows interest in hair clips from a stand, Konohamaru offers to buy her one, and she has Konohamaru pick one. Boruto comments on the expensive hair accessory she's already wearing. When visiting the Hokage Rock, Konohamaru explains how he was named after the village and about his grandfather, and Remon comments on his verbal tick. They both act shy and blush. Remon trips on a rock and Konohamaru catches her. Boruto notices their awkwardness towards one another. By sundown, the men pursuing Remon find her again, but she tells Konohamaru and Boruto not to worry, revealing they're from her household, and were after her because she left without informing anyone. She thanks them both for her good time, and tells Konohamaru learning about his grandfather motivated her. She bids him farewell, purposefully using his verbal tick. The next day, Konohamaru stares at Remon's handkerchief. Sarada and Chōchō comment on his behaviour, and Chōchō surmises he's in love. Boruto is doubtful, but when they remind him he didn't even get the plot of a romantic movie, he thinks back to Konohamaru's interactions with Remon. Boruto and Konohamaru go to Remon's home to return her handkerchief, and Boruto also brings more Lemon Burgers. They arrive at her stately home. She notices them, and states she never wants to see them again, much to their shock. Another member of her household watches her from a balcony with a stern expression. Credits